


Reprieve

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [14]
Category: Tekken
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather eventful time, the summer is starting to come to and end-or what little summer they had, as the weather has been pretty dreadful on their end. With a possible massive storm brewing again-one worse than the last time-Sergei may need to hunt up where his targets are moving. Lili meanwhile is starting to like the new independence of city life, and while she would never give up her billions, is starting to realize she likes her current life a bit more than what she had been experiencing in Monaco, even with the extra danger involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lili chuckled. “Look how many I put through the center.” She placed the handgun down and took her headphones off.

Sergei smirked. “Do it again.”

She scowled. “No praise this time?”

He simply looked down at her, his face unchanging...but she could see his eyes. His eyes could tell her how he felt in public, when he could not act physically.

They glittered with pride. She smirked softly up to him, donning the noise-reducing headphones once again. Sergei folded his arms again to look on.

Lili was getting rather skilled at shooting. She hit her targets well, and even managed to nail heart-shots on the paper targets more and more often. He noticed the more they came to the range, the more cool-headed she seemed; she was much, much more relaxed compared to the first time she was at the range; even the first three or four times.

He smirked at this as she carefully reloaded. He hoped, though, she would never have to use the gun in anger. He didn't want her to have to shoot anyone, especially to kill. But it never hurt to be careful.

He could tell she enjoyed being at the range, at least.

She aimed again, firing off several more rounds as Sergei loaded up his own large-caliber weapon and fired off several shots. The gun was noticeably louder than Lili's, which fired basic nine-millimeter rounds.

When she finished-hitting the target well a few more times-she placed her gun down after flipping the safety on and watched Sergei fire off his massive handgun. She had held it before; an Rsh-12, she remembered him saying. It was large, heavy, and it kicked like hell. She could still hear the chuckle that he tried to stifle when she was blown back a few inches after shooting it the first time before she understood just how strong the recoil was.

When he was finished, they both removed their headphones as he placed the gun down. He looked down at her as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

It was the end of summer and autumn was coming quickly, though the summer had been rather lousy all in all. It was just as well; the two of them had been so busy they weren't much able to enjoy it. Lili was still happy to be in New York, as she imagined she would have been a lot more bored in Monaco if there had been this much rain, wind, and generally miserable weather.

They had gotten up early today and snuck off to the range. Well, Sergei left first, going to get his practice in, but they had arranged for Lili to follow, given she was enjoying a couple of weeks of lighter work this week before diving back in come mid September.

Lili wasn't too nervous about being seen at the gun range, since she knew none of her household that was here even bothered. She sort of wondered about the rest of her guards, but there were other gun ranges in New York, and they picked a more out of the way one.

_I wish we wouldn't have to be so secretive. But...this is what we signed up for. Both of us._

While he never told her, she could tell he would sometimes feel the same. She couldn't read his mind, or else a few of his thoughts may have brought her to tears...though not in any bad way.

She had been absently collecting her things as she thought, suddenly wanting to ride back with him instead of calling for the limo. _We could take a longer route around. Thought they know he drives me from time to time, if I need extra protection._

“Can I ride with you?” she asked. _It feels so absurd to ask that. We're in bed together as often as we can when he's working for us._

He smirked softly. “Of course.”

“We can take our time getting back.” She grabbed her light rain jacket. Sergei already had on his big, drab green oilskin coat; it was his jacket of choice for rainy days. He could wear it without the lining on warmer days-which he did now.

The sky seemed to just be spitting at them right now, but the wind had a bite to it. Sergei looked up for a moment, enjoying the feel of the cool wind in his hair. He looked over, seeing Lili pull her jacket around her, frowning.

“I'm trying to remember how many days this summer I didn't need this thing,” she snorted. “Maybe two weeks total, and not all at once.” She walked toward the large, armored jeep with him. “Is the Zaibatsu controlling the weather or something?”

He chuckled. “I might have opted for something different.”

She smiled as she climbed up into the jeep. She loved when he'd actually let a little humor out.

The two of them tossed their things into the roomy back seat and climbed in. She adjusted her belt, musing that even in the summer she wore jeans, her low boots that she knew could repel water if it started to rain, a sleeveless shirt and an extra top over it; she thought it was ridiculous she couldn't be comfortable in a short skirt and a tank top this time of year. She tugged her jacket around herself and leaned back; the smells of the jeep comforting her.

It smelled of Sergei, and that was enough.

Looking outside, she didn't want to go back just yet; she had an idea.

“Can we go near the shore?”

He looked at her questioningly.

“Well...not on it, but around the boardwalk area. Near the end. Where it's empty.” She chuckled. “With this weather it should be more than empty.”

He nodded. “Of course.” He started the jeep. For being as big as it was-and military, besides-it actually ran rather quietly, and was pretty smooth riding. It wasn't the limo, of course, but she didn't always need that.

These days she enjoyed being among 'ordinary' people a bit more, truth be told. She still loved her high status and money, of course, there would be nothing that could change that, but she sort of grew attached to the days she would sneak off to the one out of the way bar that served the amazing mozzarella sticks, or the days that she would ride with Sergei instead of in the limo.

She had no idea why-perhaps it was the fact she was no longer a teenager, and quickly realizing that she would be working full time for the company in a bit over two years.

Of course, she wouldn't give up the top end perks, no matter how many mozzarella sticks she ate.

Stretching in the surprisingly comfortable seat-she thought it would be horribly uncomfortable due to being a military jeep-she looked out the window at the swirling clouds as they drove toward one of the bridges. The water looked rough below; the wind was certainly churning everything up, and the tide was rather high.

Sergei glanced over at her a moment, before looking back to the road and reaching down to adjust the volume on the stereo. His usual driving music-rather harsh aggrotech or industrial metal-was playing. Symphony was his preference back at home-wherever that was. He had many. The barracks, in Western Russia, a small apartment in St. Petersburg, and another one in Moscow, mostly used if he had to travel for business.

And of course, wherever the Rocheforts were. He started to consider the manor a sort of home.

Somehow when he was out and about, he preferred harsher sounds. Perhaps because many of his travels took him into combat, and it just sort of stuck.

It didn't take them too long to reach their destination, driving mostly in silence. He looked out the window, noticing darker clouds yet swirling in. He pulled up to the walkway to stop the jeep, checking the weather on his pocket computer.

Something big was coming. He only hoped it didn't get in the way of his missions. If it was anything that could affect the docks-where the dealers tended to hide out-things could get quite hairy if they decided to pick up and move. He would have to zero in on them again and possibly have to begin a few things anew, which he really didn't want to do.

He inhaled, breathing in the humid salt air. It actually was rather pleasant, though the weather was stuck between hot, humid, and chill all at once. He did not spend too often at the shore, though. Most of his life had been spent more inland; this was something he did very rarely.

Lili had gotten out and stood by the railing, her coat loosely around her shoulders. She scowled at her hair that did not want to seem to stay in one spot due to the wind before finally tucking it under the coat.

The clouds over the water continued to darken, but she felt rather at peace. She simply wanted to be a bit away for awhile. She often didn't get to enjoy times like this, as she always felt it necessary to go out with a few friends on her days off, since she didn't get to see them as much as she used to.

_I forget to take time for myself. I really shouldn't._

Though she often considered the time she spent with Sergei time for herself, anyway.

She looked over at him as he walked over next to her, the loose pieces of hair whipping around his head. He bent low to light a cigarette off of his steel-gray lighter, blocking the wind the best he could before taking a drag.

“Looks bad,” she said.

“I'm a bit worried about the docks.”

“How come?”

“That's where the syndicate tends to do their dirty work from.”

Lili nodded, realizing. “Of course. The shipments come in via boat. Too risky by plane, I guess.”

“Indeed.”

She looked around, wanting to touch him, but decided to wait. “If something big hits, do you have a backup plan?”

He shrugged. “Contact my superiors and possibly try to take care of things ahead of time.”

“Maybe they know about it, too.”

“Then I will track down where their new hideout is.”

She smirked, getting an idea of what would follow after _that_. Looking back out over the ocean-which was fairly far away as they were back on the desolate boardwalk-she could see it growing almost angry; the tide was going to be high tonight. She was glad she lived in her high-rise in the center.

The wind blew harder, but Lili simply smiled, taking her time there. Sergei finished his cigarette, patiently waiting as he always would. He looked over a moment.

“Anywhere else after this?”

“Food, maybe.”

He nodded. “High end?”

She smirked. “I should today...but I'll think about it. You're welcome to stay there with me, though. Everyone else has been busy.”

“I do sort of miss the takoyaki at that place.”

Lili laughed, looking up at him for a few moments as he looked out over the ocean, absently fiddling with the lighter in his hand, seemingly debating whether or not to have another cigarette.

She was starting to get...thoughts, looking at him there. Thoughts that she would usually end up with when they were alone in a more private spot. But for some reason, she was getting them now. She glanced back at the jeep, allowing a few things to mill through her head.

_It's roomy. He can also lower some barriers on the windows. It's high enough up that one wouldn't glance in and see someone on the backseat accidentally if they were laying down._

_Wait. Am I considering..._

She wasn't sure what came over her, but she felt a touch daring again as she looked at him. She wasn't sure what it was...but she suspected that she knew that it had been a little while, and they might end up a bit busy tonight; well, she was off, but she feared he may be on extra duty due to the weather.

_I mean, maybe if we don't take our chance now, we might lose it for a few days. That wouldn't do at all now, would it?_

If he refused, she would understand, and probably think it was for the best. But...surely...

She coughed. “How...roomy is it back there?”

Sergei smirked, turning toward her and looking her up and down; he knew the _exact_ look she had on her face, and what her question meant. He decided to follow along. “Why do you ask?”

“Well...you said you'd be busy...”

There was no one around, and it was unlikely anyone would come up to disturb the military-looking vehicle. They usually kept much more secretive than this, but...for some reason, he was feeling just a little bit daring, and given she seemed curious herself...he began to think about a few possibilities.

Even if worse came to worst, he suspected that her father would not completely lose it if he found out. He was far too loving to disown her, and he had no reason to. He would disapprove for sure, mostly out of fear he imagined-but still, it was something they had to keep discreet, just for everyone involved.

Sergei was more worried about his enemies than anything-he did not want them to know.

But they would not. There was no one around, and nowhere for anyone to even spy if there was. Plus, he could block the windows; he had them built in to better protect from crossfire if necessary.

He figured she was right; he may be busy tonight, depending on the path and severity of the storm.

She walked around to the side as he started to open the door. “Have you ever slept here?”

“Of course. Better than a tent in the winter.”

The jeep was large and it could fit him if he lay down, though she imagined he would be just a little cramped due to his height. She couldn't quite believe she was doing this...but she had gotten bolder. He had, as well. In...this way, anyway. Sergei was not a man afraid of anything, per se...but they were always quite discreet.

He climbed in first to fix the shutters on the windows; the front ones would stay open, but a barrier could be put up between the front and the back to prevent anyone from seeing in. Adjusting the guns into the very back and a few other odds and ends, before she knew it, they had an almost cozy setup.

“This doesn't even look bad to have to sleep in.”

He smirked. “It can work.” He dug around, pulling out a somewhat rough blanket which he lay down on the seat. She touched it.

“Too rough?”

She made a face. “I'm not that spoiled.” She sat back against the seat to prove the point.

He snorted laughter. He never laughed long and hard-it was not his style. A chuckle here and there. But she knew what it meant, as he rarely did it with anyone else.

The jeep was warm enough due to the humidity. Lili had a moment of hesitation, but then shook her head, sliding off her boots and jeans, though staying partially dressed. Sergei removed his shirt before leaning forward to give her a sudden kiss, which he deepened rather quickly. A touch startled, she leaned back before sliding her fingers into his hair.

The startled feeling lasted only for a moment, and it was not unpleasant at all. She was more surprised he was so into the idea.

Sergei didn't think he would be any worse than he usually was, until he was in the back, and then it all sort of hit him at once. Perhaps it was her willingness to be a little more daring that ended up turning him on even more. He knew he'd have to keep things short, but that would not be a problem.

He leaned down to kiss her stomach several times after the kiss broke, but then trailed back up to her neck as Lili quivered in his grasp, exhaling softly. His hand traced down her side before sliding up her leg, firmly massaging her thigh. She arched her back, enjoying the feeling of his strong hand running up and down her leg slowly.

She moved forward to kiss him lightly several times, opening her mouth to allow him to flick his tongue over her lips. Sergei was clearly cramped in his position; he basically positioned himself on the floor in front of the seat. Given there was no divider on the floor, it wasn't too bad, though, and he was more concerned with having a bit of fun right now.

He teased her with his tongue, sliding his lips down to her neck to kiss it slowly, his hand moving between her legs. Lili moaned lightly at the feeling of his breath on her neck as he teased her. _I thought he wanted to hurry this along,_ she thought, though she certainly wasn't complaining.

He looked up, smirking a moment as he rest his head on her. She played a moment with his hair like she always liked to as he slid down to kiss her stomach. He did so slowly, to better tease her. He didn't linger _too_ long, but he had to tease her a little. He soon trailed down, his tongue lightly tracing over her mound a few moments before slowly parting her as he continued to rub her leg with one hand. He positioned himself on the floor with his legs behind him the best he could. He was glad the jeep had a fairly roomy interior, though he could not deny he was cramped.

She exhaled, leaning her head back to enjoy his pleasure.

He knew he couldn't linger as long as he liked, but he snaked his tongue down to flick against her quickly as he reached his other hand down to stroke himself. His own breathing grew heavier; he never really expected to be a daring type when it came to this, but he went with his instinct. He pushed closer, his tongue working faster as he covered it in her taste; he felt incredibly close to her at the moment...partially, he imagined, because they were in a rather tight situation at the moment.

Lili tried to catch her breath; he quickened his actions, making it difficult to hold on. She bit her lip and rubbed the back of his head, enjoying how his soft hair felt between her fingers as she felt him bring his tongue up to her clit and tease it, circling around. She moaned low, thrusting her hips toward him.

He began to suck at her clit, sliding a finger in and out a few times before bringing his hand back as he teased her more with his tongue as he felt the signs of her orgasm; he heard her moan out in pleasure as she came finally. He pressed to her, bringing his mouth down to enjoy her taste until she calmed.

She looked down at him as he smirked, resting his face-which was quite wet-on her stomach a few moments while she recovered. There was something incredibly hot on how he could get her off so quickly if he wanted. Something about just how well he knew her by now.

“Do we have time?” she asked after catching her breath.

He nodded, preparing himself to enter her. He was harder than anything, knowing that things would not take too long. She wanted to reciprocate, but knew that it was just a little cramped to maneuver around, and she could always surprise him back at the room, anyway.

She sort of liked his expression when she did that, anyway.

He slid in, sitting for a moment. The rain drumming on the roof of the large jeep was almost relaxing despite the intensity that was going on inside. Lili pulled his face down to kiss him as he began to thrust.

Time seemed to not matter for those few moments; Lili felt even closer to him, as he seemed to be willing to break out of his usual comfort zones with her...something she knew he did not do easily. It didn't take him long to nip at her chest lightly and come; he was already far too aroused to hold on much longer.

He relaxed as the waves of pleasure passed over him. Lili sighed in contentment, staying silent a few moments. The jeep, being a small enclosed space...well it would be best to say she hoped no one poked their head in even after they got dressed, as the scent had made it quite obvious that something had happened. After some time she fumbled with his hair.

“Well that was new.”

He smirked, touching her under the chin. “We should start to move soon.”

She shifted, the spot underneath of her rather wet. It was quite easy for him to cause her to be utterly soaked after her these days. “I guess we should head out to eat.”

“The fancier place still?”

She nodded. “You wanted the takoyaki.”

He smirked, pausing to kiss her for a few moments before adjusting himself to get ready. She watched him.

_So many things I wish I could talk about with my friends but I can't. Ahh well, I think there's something nice about secrets..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lili walked about the kitchen, finishing up the bit of food that remained on her plate. She knew Sergei had eaten in his own room tonight...probably the same thing, she imagined. He had some of his own duties tonight, and as usual they tried to keep up appearances by splitting apart from time to time. 

There was plenty left over-they had brought a large variety of sushi rolls-so she put it in the fridge. After closing the door, her eyes fell on a nice bottle of wine she had nearby. She paused to examine it. 

She suddenly decided she wanted a few drinks tonight. She wasn't sure why, but she hadn't actually sat down to more than one glass of wine in weeks. Her life had been work, some training, and some family things. She saw friends now and again for lunch, but she hadn't been out for awhile. Sebastian had shown a bit of concern toward her, but she figured he usually did so that was nothing new.

She took the bottle and opened it; it was one of her favorite rose wines. It was just a bit sweet-rather balanced, to be sure-just how she liked it. She poured herself a large glass and sat down on her sofa to look out the window. The air conditioner took the edge off the humidity, and the cloud cover over the city threatened yet more rain; there was a brief respite for a few days, but it didn't last long.

Lili thought to herself how she loved being at the top of a skyscraper; it made her feel like she owned the city.

She chuckled. _It's a fun thought._

As she sipped her wine, she flipped through her laptop, filing a few bits of information away before closing it. Just as she was putting it on the table, there was a soft knock.

She smirked as she went to go let her guest in; she knew exactly who had that knock.

As she suspected, Sergei stood there, stretching his huge body out as if he had been sitting for awhile. He smirked down at her, looking at the wine glass. She smiled.

“Relaxing tonight,” she said, letting him in and closing and locking the door. She locked both locks, just in case, even though she knew no one would ever come in without her permission unless it was an emergency.

“Mmm,” he replied, a rather content tone to his voice, as if he liked the idea. He went to the kitchen, knowing where the alcohol was kept. He figured he would join her for a few. Lili liked this idea-she often did not get to drink with him, and she thought it could make for a fun night if they did, even though she rarely drank to excess, and knew he didn't either.

She sat again, watching him grab a small glass and pour himself some of her finer whiskey, which he took over to where she was sitting. She knew he liked to down vodka in a gulp, but he'd sip a fine whiskey.

They drank in silence for the first fifteen minutes or so. As always-it was a comfortable, familiar silence; the kind that one knew that one didn't have to say anything to fill the void. Just the company was enough. Lili decided to break the silence, as she would. She _did_ like to talk.

“Everything going well with...”

“As well as it can,” he replied, sipping his drink. “It's been slow going. I think they've been hiding.”

“You'll find them.” She smirked a bit evilly as she took a rather decent drink of the wine. She somehow felt like she wanted to drink this off and then fill another glass.

“Thirsty tonight?” he said, snorting laughter.

“Maybe.” She drank a little more, thinking. “We haven't really sat around like this.”

“Not really.”

She smiled. “Always up for something new. “

“You seem to be,” he chuckled.

She grinned-she figured it was him making an offhand comment about the incident in the jeep the other day-and finished her glass. She stood to refill it, with Sergei joining her. He thought for a moment, deciding to bring the bottle back to the couch where they sat. She blinked.

“Hitting it hard tonight?” She usually didn't see him drink too heavily.

“Maybe a few extra.”

“You get no time to relax, do you?”

He shook his head.

She leaned over to touch his face. He smiled softly when she did this; her touch was always something he could appreciate. She went back to her wine, sipping it as he went to look out the window at the city which had barely gotten a chance to dry off before the rains hit again. He hadn't remembered rain like this since he had been in a monsoon.

“You were checking me out that day in the pool, weren't you,” Lili said after a time. She was well through the current glass she had, though she held her alcohol well and was not that far into the bottle.

“That day?”

“Way back. When I called you out for singing.”

He chuckled. “It was long ago.”

She snorted. “You have a good memory.”

“Maybe I was.”

Lili laughed. _“Maybe.”_

He shrugged, sipping his whiskey. He was sort of enjoying this.

“How long?” she asked pointedly, an eyebrow raised.

“Hm?”

“How long were you checking me out for?” She finished her glass, pouring another. She started to debate some sort of food soon. She had plenty on hand, and after another glass of wine she'd even consider microwaving it herself.

“Just then.”

She believed him. She knew he wasn't the type to lie. “I didn't mind. Especially after...” her looked softened. The wine-while not too much-was just enough to make her brave. “What made you...touch me that night? On the balcony?”

Sergei thought a few moments, finishing his drink. “You seemed...alone.”

Lili smiled softly. “I think I was. I didn't really realize it.” She repositioned, filling her glass. “I had, and still have a lot of friends, and am close to my family, but...” This line of thought never entered her head too often, but now she was thinking it over. “They're rich, but they live different lives than me.” She looked toward him again, sighing.

He simply nodded, allowing her to continue.

“You know. Kind of.” She sipped, chuckling at something. She had spoken so much English the past few years-in her job and with him-that her accent was disappearing when she actually spoke it. She had known friends who had studied abroad in places, and similar things happened.

One could think of strange and random things while a little tipsy. She finally continued. 

“I don't know what did it. When you did that...” she had no idea why she was telling the story of how her feelings came about, but there it was. “I was...a little scared around you at first. Not much,” she said quickly, puffing up for a moment. “But just a little. You...you know.”

He smirked slightly, pouring a little more whiskey into the glass. “That is what your father wanted. Well, not for you to fear. But he wanted someone like me.”

“It seemed so. None of the other guards were sufficient for him. I mean I could have taken a couple of them, I think.” She laughed. “And then...the...men...I never knew anyone who could do _that_ to a person with their bare hands.”

Sergei sipped his drink silently, but raised his eyebrow once.

“But then you touched me. You were like this...I don't know.” She had a feeling the wine was getting to her. She didn't feel drunk at all, just a little buzzed, but she was talking a lot.

He looked at her. “I was glad I did.”

She blinked. She didn't actually expect him to _admit_ it.

Sergei said nothing more, he simply sat and looked out the window, enjoying the sound of the rain on it. He was quite comfortable right now, slumped on the couch, a glass of very fine whiskey in his huge, scarred hands and Lili there on the couch next to him. She proceeded to move closer to him, leaning on him as she drank.

_Okay, maybe I'll ask him some more. Why not..._

After a time, she decided to speak up again. “So...what made you...” she chuckled. The slightly evil look on her face told him what she was thinking of.

He shifted, looking down at her. “It just took time.”

“Same, I think. That...” she chuckled, shifting. She thought about the very first time again and shivered. Even though the two of them had about as regular sex as people in their situation could, she had very fond memories of that night. One minute they had been experimenting, and the next minute he had spent roughly the next hour with his head between her legs. Whatever both of them lacked in experience they more than made up for it with instinct, an before long they were quite in tune with what each other liked.

He turned toward her, touching her under the chin for a moment and then instigating a lingering kiss. Breaking it after a few moments, he leaned back to drain his glass again. He barely even seemed to have a buzz.

“If the servants hadn't come by the first night...would you have continued?” He had proceeded to kiss far down her stomach, coming dangerously close to her midsection when they had heard servants in the hallway.

“Probably.” His smirk was a little evil as well, now. He actually continued. “You seemed quite cozy during that one training session.”

She laughed. “Maybe I was. I...” Okay, the truth was she sort of wanted to actually kiss him that day the first time, but she resisted. “After a few more of our training sessions, I realized how I may have felt.”

He nodded, still smirking. He poured a little more into his glass. Lili wasn't doing too badly, having drank three glasses of wine so far.

“I don't know why I got curious about all of this so suddenly,” she said. “I guess...even after this two years I wonder...someone like you...” she stopped. “I mean, I didn't mean that in a bad way.”

He shook his head. “I know what you mean.”

“I...always appreciated how you never...pushed me down. Like my family could. In terms of my abilities.”

She paused. “Not like that...more...my dad is always worried. You fought right next to me.”

“You can handle yourself. Why wouldn't I?”

“Well...we do have a bit of a...difference.” She chuckled.

“Still, I trust you.”

She nodded, feeling just a little more buzzed now. She thought maybe taking the giant sushi platter out soon would be a good idea...or just eating _anything_ , for that matter. “I'm going to call for a few things. Tell them to leave it outside.”

He nodded, sitting back and relaxing on the couch as he watched the rain outside. He heard Lili call down, ordering a tray of varied snacks; he suspected there would be pastries and the like, probably all made this morning. Things did not stop for the Rocheforts, no matter if they were home or on a job. Sergei had recalled a few times watching Mr. Rochefort on a trip, it was similar.

She came back soon after and sat back down next to him, sipping her wine and chuckling.

“When you went back to your room that first night...” she started, an evil little smirk at the corner of her mouth.

He snorted laughter, raising his eyebrow. “What do you think?”

_Why did I just ask him that...?_

_...It must be the wine._

“I figured.” She shivered a bit, thinking of that first time. “It was more than just physical, though. I...for me.”

He nodded, the smirk-and the surprisingly gentle look in his eyes-said most of what he was thinking. He felt the same.

She laughed, drinking the wine. “I never would have thought it. Like...I always thought I'd end up with some rich businessman and then inherit the company.”

“I never thought I'd work so much for one place,” he replied.

“I also realize that we could have died a lot of times over. You...took care of that.”

“My duty.” He paused. “It became more.”

Lili sipped her wine, looking absently out the window. “I never thought of all the guys I met I'd fall in love with the deadly one.” She chuckled.

He blinked, looking silently at her a moment. He raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, I didn't mean it badly, Sergei. You know me. I...like how dangerous you are.”

“It...wasn't that,” he replied, finishing his glass.

Her eyes grew wide after a few moments as she remembered her words. _Did I just sort of...confess..._

_...Maybe I've had enough wine._

She put her glass down, shaking her head a moment. She was actually quite fine; a bit tipsy, but that was it.

“I mean, I wasn't trying...” Her words were cut off as his huge hand ran down the side of her face and he met her in a kiss, his tongue gently probing her mouth, just the way she liked it. His hand continued to cup the side of her face, much like that first night. As usual, it made her feel calm.

It broke, though it lasted awhile. He smirked at her as he continued to trace his thumb over her mouth for a moment. She kissed it once, running the tip of her tongue up it.

Sergei smiled, glad she said what she did. The feeling was rather mutual after all.

He wasn't one to say much back, though. But he thought back to their first times and smirked as he began to kiss down her neck, nipping a bit at the skin of her shoulders, attempting to place the bites out of the way enough that they would not be noticed.

His mind just a little bit clouded at the moment, his thoughts shifted a bit as he ran his hands down her body; he remembered how he wanted to experiment with her, and how something had just come over him after their first kiss.

He also thought back again to that first time and how much he enjoyed it. It would enter his mind now and again randomly, mostly his feelings and how everything lead up to that moment.

Kissing her again, several times lightly on the mouth, he had to shift again; everything was, naturally, getting them both extremely horny.

Lili stopped him a moment. “Is the door locked?” she said, breathless. His hand pushed up the thin tank top she wore so he could kiss around her stomach a few moments before sitting up and nodding, sliding his shirt off. He usually checked these things when he came in, just in case.

It was not weird to see him come and go from her area as he was, technically, hired as her personal bodyguard...but appearances were good to keep up.

 _Well this changed direction rather quickly,_ she thought for a moment as he continued to kiss around her torso.

Having shared some drinks together-and a lot of discussion-Lili felt very good at the moment, and the feel of his lips against her skin-as well as his hands running up and down her sides-was turning her on quicker than she could even imagine.

The two had quickly stripped most of their clothing away; they didn't bother removing the rest for now as they seemed to want to get back into it. His memories of that first night for some reason were hitting him quite hard right now, and he nuzzled low on her stomach, kissing her slowly, much like he did that first time.

She shivered, knowing he was teasing her when he refused to go lower for what seemed to be a _bit_ too long. He looked up at her, a small smirk on his face as he slid one of his hands into hers. She locked fingers with him, gently touching the back of it as he continued to tease her; she was getting so wet at this point she was about to push him down there.

He stopped to push up to kiss her more this time, though. He sat back on the couch, letting her on top of him. She crawled forward, straddling his hips as she gave him a squeeze before she met him in a kiss again; they hadn't really said much since Lili's little confession. But his touch was firmer than usual, in a way that made Lili feel both turned on...and incredibly secure. She didn't even mind the light biting he was doing. She could hide the marks...and give right back, which she could judge by his grunts he enjoyed.

He started to tug at her, motioning for her to sit up a bit more on him.

She knew exactly what he was asking, and happily-and very quickly-obliged. She almost squealed due to how sensitive she was when she felt his tongue begin to gently probe her.

Sergei didn't stay too gentle for long, though-quickly picking up his pace, grasping her waist as she sat over him, trying to stay steady the best she could as shaking gasps escaped her throat. His eyes were closed and his tongue was working furiously; he was not necessarily trying to hurry, but he wanted to feel her shudder against him at least once before they began to take their time.

Lili shivered as she felt him begin to suck at her clit, rolling his tongue over it as she gasped loudly, holding her mouth and giggling a moment due to the fact they were still on the couch. She leaned over, shuddering as she came. She could feel him giving long licks up and down to finish her off, taking in what he could. He was pressed into her, his position ensuring he would be in a lot of pain soon if he didn't release himself somehow. If she was too tired, he would just use his hand.

She collapsed off to the side, moving herself off of his face, though she giggled at the feel of his tongue teasing her just a little more as she moved away. Grinning a second, she turned around to take him immediately into her mouth, though she didn't move her midsection from his head.

He seemed fairly content where he was, after all.

He grunted at the surprise-a little louder than normal-before tilting his head back a few moments and closing his eyes; a small smirk appeared on his face as he stroked her rear and thighs. He enjoyed her pleasure; giving her a chance to recover for some moments before picking up again.

Running her nails down his massive legs-she loved touching them-she sucked him deeply; he moaned low in his chest at the feeling of it, his huge hands continuing to rub her. She squealed herself when she felt him suddenly begin to lick her again, starting right around her clit and tracing backward...going rather far back this time.

Trying to focus could be difficult during times like these.

She took him as deep as she could, sucking him rather hard the whole time, using her hands to trace underneath and back to tease him with her slim fingers. He would occasionally let out a louder grunt or moan when she would do something particularly good. Lili herself was trying to keep as quiet as she could, but it was rather hard with him having full access to her midsection with his mouth and tongue, occasionally biting lightly at her thighs, causing her gasps to be a little louder than she would have liked.

She eventually tensed up, feeling herself orgasm again as she had to stop for a moment, the waves of pleasure going through her body as she gently moved her hips against him. He was about as hard as he could stand it; as soon as she was finished-and she was able to catch her breath, she rolled off of him...landing on the floor.

“Oof,” she said, her eyes heavy. She giggled. He sat up, stroking himself slowly as he stood off the couch to hover over her right on the floor as he prepared himself to enter her, a questioning look on his face.

She guided him in, that being answer enough as she pulled him close to kiss him.

Sergei was pretty sure he was only going to be able to last a few minutes this time; he was almost in pain, but he was able to bite it back. He thrust quickly, Lili's legs snapping around him as he always liked. He moaned in answer, dipping his head down to nip gently at her breast.

He tensed soon after and released; she tightened around him and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to thrust a few more times before finally relaxing, pulling out and rolling off to the side. Sweat was beading on his forehead, as even the air conditioning in the room couldn't help the intensity they had just felt.

Lili leaned over, looking at him and playing with a few pieces of his hair that had long since come out of its tail. Her buzz was almost gone from the excitement, it seemed.

“That was...sudden.”

He shrugged, as he always would, before leaning over to kiss her lightly on the mouth again. He eyed the door to the shower.

She didn't know it at the time, but her words really hit him that day.

 

–-

 

She grabbed another pastry off the tray, sipping a large mug of spiked coffee. Sergei had his own; his had vodka, while she opted for amaretto this time. It went rather nicely with the fruit-filled pastries that they had brought for her, fresh from the ovens. It wasn't usual they had these, but she remembered her father was meeting with a few important people this evening and they had probably requested refreshments.

They decided to keep themselves somewhat sharp with the coffee while still enjoying a bit of alcohol. Their sex, subsequent shower and just the time that passed had removed some of their buzz, though a bit remained.

Lili was in deep thought; she had just had a wonderful time once again...but she wanted to know things. More things.

“What if you had to leave? Like, for good?” she blurted out.

He blinked. “I don...”

She stood, putting a hand over his mouth. “You always say that. Are you telling the truth? Or just trying to forget about things?”

He looked up at her, gently removing her hand from his mouth, though keeping it in his own. “I don't think about it. Because I cannot.” He sipped his coffee.

“What do you mean?” she said, her voice quieter.

“I cannot, because I would make myself crazy otherwise,” he stated pointedly, his pale eyes looking right at her...almost _through_ her.

She blinked, putting her glass down to touch his face. Her finger absently traced down the twisted scar on his lip, which she knew he got when he was only a teenager. Younger than she was when they first met, which she recalled was a couple of months before her eighteenth birthday.

He smiled softly. “You understand.”

She nodded, smiling back. Her stomach was doing sort of flips; it almost felt like the first few days they were actually _really_ spending time with each other. She didn't know why she was getting that feeling again. Grabbing another pastry, she absently nibbled on it as she spiked another cup of coffee and sat closer to him.

Sergei ran a hand through her damp hair; she hadn't dried it completely after they had gotten out of the shower. He enjoyed thinking back on everything. Time with her was some of the rare time that he was able to escape his normally dangerous, brutal and violent life; one that he would not give up, but he was nonetheless glad for being able to get a reprieve from it, even if it was only occasionally.

He grabbed some more food himself, finishing off his coffee and refilling his mug, spiking it with more vodka. He still had a tiny buzz going, which was perfect. He had drank quite a bit this night, but he had a pretty exceptional tolerance.

Lili seemed to notice this and chuckled. “Have you ever gotten drunk? Like really drunk?”

He smirked. “Of course. I grew up in the Russian military.”

She laughed. _Of course. He's probably drank his fair share._ “When you were younger, I guess.”

He nodded. “Teenage years.” It seemed like so long ago, even though he was only thirty.

It was sort of strange to realize her own teenage years had only just passed, but it felt like so long ago. She didn't know what sort of vacuum she had been living in; perhaps something about school, being whisked around the world, trained to run a company and targeted for death more than once could do things to one's perception of time.

“I have to ask you to tell me more about those one day.” She finished a second pastry.

“Wasn't much but training, fighting, and discipline.”

“That's it?”

“It was the military.” He shrugged. Besides his scarring and some of his early fights-and the stories he had already told-they truly were not anything terribly interesting besides that, especially given he mostly kept to himself. He did, though, from time to time go out drinking with people, even if he was quiet.

She raised an eyebrow.

“I would occasionally go out to drink. Perhaps a bit too much now and again. Some bar fights. I had a temper.” He smirked at that.

“Nothing serious.”

“No. Just people who stayed away after. I was sent to the front lines soon after the experiments, though.”

“Nights out few and far between after that, then.”

Sergei nodded. He leaned back, sipping his drink and staring out the window at the rain that pounded mercilessly against the window. He felt extremely relaxed...and truth be told, looking at her in her underwear and tank top that she always wore after sex-a bit turned on again.

She nearly spat out her coffee when she felt his hand smooth over her rear and his lips on her stomach.

“Sergei...” she giggled as she began to play with his hair...not pushing him away, however. She quickly set her cup down. “Didn't we...”

He glanced up at her, the look in his eyes stating rather frankly that he wasn't thinking about what they just did, but what he was about to do.

She tilted his head up to kiss him as he stood, picked her up, and took her back to the couch, before she slid onto the floor after not getting a particularly good seat.

Sergei simply continued where he left off with her on the carpet. He didn't even bother taking her shirt off, nor his trousers-he pulled down her underwear, smirking at her little squeal of surprise as he wasted no time whatsoever. He figured if he took some time down here he'd get hard again soon enough.

Lili was already sensitive from her previous time; and his actions had gotten her aroused even when they were kissing in the kitchen. She relaxed on the thick,soft carpet-Lili only liked the finest things as décor, of course-sliding her hands through his hair and moaning rather loudly as she felt his tongue begin to swirl gently around her clit.

 _No complaints here..._ her thoughts were only fleeting, though, as she glanced at him, seeing him with his eyes closed as he pleasured her again contentedly.

He didn't know what hit him, except for that he decided he wasn't quite finished with her from before. He slid his tongue inside of her, thrusting it quickly as her legs wrapped around his head. Gently teasing her again, mindful of her sensitivity, it nonetheless didn't take him too long to get her moaning loudly in pleasure.

Lili thrust her hips toward his mouth as she enjoyed the extra pleasure he decided to give; it was a pleasant surprise. They often didn't go at it more than once in a day...they usually didn't have time. She was sort of hoping they would end up with more time like this again in the future.

Sergei teased her a bit more before sucking at her clit roughly; soon after she shuddered against him and came. It seemed like she had been even more aroused the second time as she massaged his head with quite a bit of energy as she bucked her hips against him. When he was sure she was finished he knelt in front of her, smirking.

She looked up at him, her thoughts fleeting once again that she was quite lucky to find a guy who enjoyed this as much as he did. She slowly moved over to lean against him, his arms sliding around her.

Neither made an effort to move for a long time.

 

\--

 

Sergei walked back into the room and sat by the wall, looking out the window at the growing darkness. Lili came over to sit next to him, only to have him quickly pull her onto his lap. They had briefly showered one more time, having gotten a bit...excited again.

She relaxed rather easily, sliding her arms around him. She felt extremely comfortable this moment; somehow on the odd times they had slightly deeper discussions, it felt rather nice to her. Probably since he was still somewhat of a closed book, even to her.

These quiet moments afterward meant a lot to both of them, even though they never said. She could tell by the look on Sergei's face; one of contentment-when out and about it was neutral...sometimes threatening, though it was part of his job. He felt more relaxed than normal tonight. She was usually good at figuring out his mood.

Lili decided not to say anything more, though. She knew how much he disliked speaking...yet he was quite verbose tonight. She didn't want to tire him out...well, any more than whatever actions they did already had.

She though she may have been more tired than him, though.

They both continued to stare out the window. The skyscrapers lit up slowly as night fell; the varied-colored neon lights giving the city an almost oppressive sort of glow, the corporate buildings seemingly owning everything these days.

Sergei smoothed down her hair, deciding to rest his head on her as he sat there. She sighed.

_I won't think about the future. Just now. That's all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter story-well, a fair few pages, but only two chapters. I stick by my ideas that a little downtime is necessary, and I like to explore their characters more. I think these two deserve that!
> 
> Also, writing tipsy people is difficult. Very difficult. But it was a challenge I greatly enjoyed! 
> 
> Things may just be looming on the horizon for our heroes, though...


End file.
